Renekton
Summary Renekton is a terrifying, rage-fueled Ascended being from the scorched deserts of Shurima. Once, he was his empire’s most esteemed warrior, leading the armies of Shurima to countless victories. However, after the empire’s fall, Renekton was entombed beneath the sands, and slowly, as the world turned and changed, he succumbed to insanity. Now free once more, he is utterly consumed with finding and killing his brother, Nasus, who he blames, in his madness, for the centuries he spent in darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Renekton, The Butcher of the Sands Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Ascendant (Crocodile form, formerly human), Former Guardian of Shurima Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 1), Rage Power, Can absorb life energy to heal himself, Dark magic, Size Manipulation, and Enhanced sense of smell, Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Stalemated Xerath alongside Nasus, and then proceeded to fight against Xerath for thousands of years) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Nasus, Kept up with Xerath) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to if not superior to Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can tank hits from Xerath) Stamina: Limitless (Fought Xerath for thousands of years without stopping) Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Bat'leth Blade Intelligence: Average (While Renekton is highly skilled in combat he is blinded by rage almost all of the time) Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reign of Anger' **'Fury:' Renekton generates 5 Fury with each basic attack, and loses 4 Fury per second if he hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. At 50 or more Fury, his next basic ability consumes 50 Fury to enhance its effects, though generating no Fury in the process. **'Reign of Anger:' Renekton gains 50% more Fury from all sources while below half health. *'Cull the Meek:' Renekton deals physical damage to all nearby enemies, gaining 2.5 Fury for each enemy non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. Renekton heals himself for every enemy hit up to a cap, healing for triple the amount against enemy champions. **'Reign of Anger:' Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage, tripling the healing and healing cap. *'Ruthless Predator:' Renekton's next basic attack gains 50 bonus range and strikes his target twice, stunning them for 0.75 seconds and them modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's autoattack timer. **'Reign of Anger:' Ruthless Predator strikes Renekton's target 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the stun duration to 1.5 seconds. *'Slice:' Renekton dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. If he hits an enemy, he gains the ability to use Dice for 4 seconds. **'Dice:' Renekton dashes in the target direction, dealing Slice's physical damage to all enemies he passes through and generating 2.5 Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. ***'Reign of Anger:' Dice deals 50% additional damage to all enemies Renekton passes through and reduces their armor for 4 seconds. *'Dominus:' Renekton empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining bonus health, increased size and 50 bonus range on his basic attacks and Cull the Meek. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to all nearby enemies and generates 5 Fury per second. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sword Users Category:Rage Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reptiles Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6